Love is only a transaction
by adanhel
Summary: Hesso necesitaba dinero para enviar lejos a ese omega, y el único que podría dárselo, el único a quien podía recurrir era Park Dojun. Basado en el manhwa de Love is only an illusion, de Fargo.


**Love is only a transaction**

Necesitaba dinero para enviar lejos a ese omega. Sacarlo de sus vidas para poder solucionar los problemas que dejaría detrás sin temor a que esa sombra constante en la vida del joven amo se materializara de nuevo. Dojin estaba mejor sin él. Byul estaba mejor sin él. Sería duro para ellos, pero no lo necesitaban, así como tampoco necesitaban saber los sacrificios que estaba haciendo por su bien.

Pero eso lo llevaba de vuelta al inicio: necesitaba dinero.

Y el único modo que se le ocurría de conseguirlo era pidiéndole ayuda a Dojun, el único en los últimos meses que le había mostrado preocupación, que le había ofrecido su apoyo sin siquiera pedirlo, que quería hacer algo por él… y sospechaba por qué. Estaba casi seguro de saberlo, pero era tan incorrecto como lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer en esos momentos.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Si quería que fueran felices algún día Hyesung tenía que irse. Desaparecer, dejando tras de sí solo un hermoso rastro, justo como un cometa.

Belleza, amor, dolor... todo dejado a su paso y todo podría haberse evitado de no haber conocido el joven amo a esa omega embustero y estúpido, de no ser tan buena persona, pues a otro no le habría importado ayudarlo cuando él mismo se había causado los problemas y cuando era tan malagradecido, pero no había nada que hacer.

Solo pasó, lastimando a más personas de las que seguro creía, y ahora lo mejor sería que desapareciera, aunque si el joven amo se enteraba se enfadaría muchísimo, pero por eso era tan cuidadoso y había trabajado tanto en evitar que lo supiera… no tenía por que saber todas esas cosas que él se guardaba y solo harían sufrir más.

Era egoísta, decidiendo por él, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo quería demasiado. Hacía años que lo hacía, y aun en esos momentos, sabiendo lo que podría llegar a pasar, no se arrepentía. Como todo lo demás, no era lo que hubiera deseado pero era la única elección sensata, la única que se le ocurría, y estaba dispuesto a seguirla hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Fue un retraso inesperado que ese inútil se sintiera mal, y aunque no era su problema, como de tantas cosas, debió encargarse antes de salir de su departamento. Dojun lo estaría esperando, se lo dijo cuándo lo llamó, y eso le dio la confianza que le faltaba, la que lo hacía apretar la diminuta botella que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Tocó a su puerta y cuando escuchó su voz preguntando si era él trató de componer el gesto lo mejor que pudo, de aparentar la calma que no sentía antes entrar.

Que podía llevar tan tarde a Hesso a su lado era algo que lo intrigaba. No negaría que ese escenario había sucedido muchas veces en sus fantasías, pero estaba consciente de que no era el caso, que algo grave debía estar pasando y que lo orillo a molestarlo, que era como él consideraba su visita.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo invitó a pasar, y así como no pudo evitar una mueca de satisfacción cuando aceptó, su gesto se tensó cuando le dijo a lo que iba. Que necesitaba un préstamo, una cantidad fuerte, y no tenía a quien más recurrir, pues era un secreto y Dojin no podía saberlo.

-¿Para qué quieres el dinero?

-No puedo decirlo…

No podía decirlo… a él, que era a quien recurría cuando su hermano estaba en problemas, y hasta donde había podido ver, era él a quien más quería en el mundo. Eso le sabía mal.

-Me pones en una situación complicada.

Tenía el dinero; darle eso, el doble o el triple no era ningún problema, pero sí lo era no saber para que lo usaría. Esa cantidad bastaba para que alguien pudiera desaparecer, hacerse de una nueva vida, y últimamente lo había visto actuar extraño.

-No me habría atrevido a pedirlo si no lo necesitará de verdad.-quiso explicarse, apenas audible, visiblemente avergonzado.

Hesso apretó la taza entre sus manos, para que dejaran de temblar. Era arriesgado pedirle el dinero, y aún más atreverse a hacerlo sin decirle el motivo. No temía que lo delatará con Dojin, él no era así, pero sí que pensara mal de él. Que creyera que quería abusar de su confianza, aprovecharse de su posición…

"Lo sé", quiso responder el hombre, "lo sé, y es eso lo que me preocupa". Pero ya parecía bastante turbado aun sin que tuviera que echárselo en cara. Lo mejor sería tratar la situación como sabía que Hesso deseaba, una mera transacción.

-¿Qué puedes darme en garantía?

"Lo está haciendo de nuevo", pensó Hesso, "mirándome así…" confiaba que fuera lo que creía, porque en esa suposición había basado su plan pues no tenía nada de suficiente valor como para avalar lo que pedía, nada fuera de eso… si es que él consideraba que valía.

-No tengo dinero. Pero puedo darte cualquier otra.

-Cualquiera.-repitió Dojun, y Hesso desvió la mirada, levantándose de su asiento.

-Disculpame un momento…-pidió, retirándose al baño.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan inseguro como en esos momentos, pero no siempre se estaba jugando su futuro. Suyo. Sin Hyesung cerca, aunque él no fuera más que un beta, podría permanecer cerca del joven amo, que hasta antes de que ese omega feo llegará siempre había dicho preferir a los que eran como él, alimentando sus ilusiones… podría tener la familia que de otro modo no podía tener.

Sacó la diminuta botellita que contenía las feromonas de omega de su bolsillo y la abrió, acercándola a su nariz para olerla, pero para él no eran nada. Como si estuviera vacío. Justo como se sentía en esos momentos. Se aplicó un par gotas y después de respirar hondo salió, listo para intentar convencer a Dojun de ayudarlo.

Aun antes verlo, él sabía que algo estaba pasando, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente para olerlo, lo confirmó. Ese chico se estaba arriesgando mucho, porque con eso que hizo le costaría trabajo controlarse. Ya era difícil, queriendo hacer eso a lo que ahora lo incitaba con ese olor sin necesidad de él, y que se lo hubiera puesto era… peligroso. Debía saberlo. Sus manos temblaban aunque intentaba mantener el gesto tranquilo.

-Entonces, ¿me decías?-lo presionó, sabiendo que esperaba que le dijera que aceptaba, o que sí lo decía en serio. Hesso siempre había sensato, aunque en esos momentos parecía haber abandonado su sentido común muy lejos, de otro modo no haría lo que estaba haciendo.

-No tengo mucho que ofrecerte.-eso lo sabían ambos. Ni siquiera su departamento era suyo.-Pero lo cualquier cosa que me pidas a cambio te la daré.

Si Hesso quería jugar a algo tan arriesgado por él estaba bien. Él le gustaba, y mucho, pero había tratado de respetar su espacio, la falta de interés que le mostraba como algo más que un conocido. Se había esforzado en volverse alguien en quien podía confiar y ahora le rendía frutos.

Después de todo era un hombre negocios, debía de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-Vaya, veo que estas decidido…

Hesso lo miró de frente. Que no le cupiera dudas de ello, pues incluso cuando una parte de él esperaba que no aceptará el trato, la otra lo anhelaba, que dijera que sí y terminar con eso rápidamente.

-Así es.

Pequeño manipulador. Le molestaba un poco que hubiera elegido ese camino cuando no era necesario y lo hacía preguntarse cosas que tendría que averiguar después, pero peor para él, porque le costaría controlarse. Si era cierto lo que creía no lo tendría fácil. Hesso. No lo dejaría ir de su lado después de provocarlo tan descaradamente.

-En ese caso te prestaré el dinero, pero quiero en garantía eso que tú mismo elegiste dar.

Hesso sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Con que él se había dado cuenta. Había confiado usar tan pocas feromonas que no lo notará de modo consciente, que solo le ayudaran a ponerlo de su lado, pero era difícil dosificarlas cuando él era inmune a ellas. Habría querido que le ofrecierá un trato diferente, pero no estaba obteniendo sino lo que sabía que podía pasar.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó por decir algo, ganar un poco de tiempo.

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer?-le respondió, mirando su taza de té aun medio llena.

-No…

-Entonces vamos a mi habitación.

Era un chico honesto, y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era eso que valía tanto la pena, que pretendía conseguir aun a costa de sí mismo, de haberse comportado así. Como fuera, si dándole lo que creía querer podía acercarse a él lo haría. No lo dejaría pensarlo mejor y cambiar de opinión.

Esperándolo en su cama, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Lo había considerado, pero eso no lo volvía más fácil. Sentía tantas cosas que no sabía en cual enfocarse, pero le quedaba claro que entre todas, estaba un poco decepcionado.

¿El joven amo, Dojin, habría hecho lo que su hermano de estar en su situación? ¿Dojun porque lo hacía? No creía ser particularmente atractivo, y sabía que no estaba a su altura… y aun así, cuando lo besó… había sido gentil. Fue hermoso. Por un momento había temido que lo tratará acorde a como se estaba portando, que tomará lo que le daba en prenda y nada más… que se decepcionará de él, pero no fue así.

Lo besó y solo cuando él se obligó a corresponder, a no quedarse quieto, él lo tocó, sus manos en su cintura, apretando, su lengua rozando sus labios. Cedió, y cuando abrió la boca para dejarlo hacer a su gusto le pareció que no actuaba como siempre, tan en control de sí mismo… las feromonas estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Apretó sus hombros cuando comenzó a abrirle la camisa y sintió vértigo cuando besó su hombro desnudo.

Estaba sonrojado y jadeante cuando Dojun lo miró. Tan hermoso, tan dulce. Lo tranquilizaba un poco su manera de portarse, como trataba de esconder su cara en su pecho cuando soltó el botón de su pantalón. Debería ir más lento, tratarlo como habría deseado, pero ya después tendría oportunidad para ello.

Lo llevó hacia la cama y terminó de sacarle la ropa, con lo que su piel se tiño de rosa hasta su pecho y se estremeció mientras intentaba cubrirse con las manos, sintiéndose torpe. No sabía cómo responderle y no juntaba el valor para hacer nada, así que solo se dejó recostar en la cama, esperando a que se desvistiera frente a él.

No se atrevía a verlo, tan vergonzoso hacerlo como estar desnudo ante él, y cuando lo sintió acercarse cerró los ojos, aunque eso no le impidió sentirlo, su cuerpo grande, firme y cálido encima suyo. Era mucho más alto que él, estaba en perfecta forma, era guapo, inteligente, rico… todo lo que incluso un alfa podría llegar a desear, y ahí estaba, arriba de él ladeándole la cara para besarlo, pasándole un brazo por la espalda para pegarlo a su cuerpo…

Se abrazó a él cuándo comenzó a bajar a besos por su cuello, preguntándose como si estaba enamorado de Dojin podía estar haciendo eso. Como era que le gustaba lo que él le hacía, estar en sus brazos, ser tocado, y más aún, como le gustaba él. Era algo que casi siempre se negaba, en lo que no quería pensar, pero en esos momentos no podía.

Dojun le gustaba, y que lo hiciera, que por eso hubiera estado dispuesto a llegar hasta ese punto, era más significativo en él, por ser beta, que si fuera un omega, cegado por deseos, educado para ello… aquí solo entraba su propio deseo, porque él no podía afectarlo más que lo que le gustaba…

La aceptación llegó con una punzada de culpa, con incertidumbre. ¿Si no se hubiera puesto esas feromonas Dojun habría aceptado? Ya estaba besando su pecho, y su mano se deslizaba incitante entre sus muslos, haciéndolo temblar, mientras contra su pierna podía sentir el calor y la firmeza de su erección, su tamaño intimidante…

Heeso olía bien, él, no eso que se aplicó, y cerrar sus labios entorno a su pezón, lamerlo, le ayudaba a concentrarse en el sabor de su piel, en él. Se sentía urgido a ir más deprisa, a tocar ya donde su cuerpo le clamaba estar, pero trato de refrenarse, de tocarlo otro poco. Que no creyera que solo eso, aunque era lo que él había ofrecido, era lo que quería de él. Que no fuera a imaginar después que con una sola vez quedaría satisfecho.

Tanteó con sus dedos entre sus curvas, sus muslos cálidos separados para él, y cuando dio con el agujerito que resguardaban comenzó a sobarlo, sintiéndolo tensarse, insistiendo, dejando su pecho y volviendo a su boca para besarlo, para verlo mejor, para adentrarse en él de cuantos modos fuera posible, su lengua en su boca, su dedo en su culito.

Hesso apretó los puños, uno sobre la cama y otro sobre la espalda de Dojun cuando hizo eso. Él no era un omega, aunque pudiera olerle como uno, y no podía lubricar; le dolía, pero él parecía absorto, y cuando trató de apartarlo un poco no consiguió más que le metiera el dedo aún más adentro, que dejará su boca para lamer su cuello, presionándose contra su muslo, humedeciéndolo.

Lo movió dentro de él y la sensación bordeaba entre el dolor y el placer, pues parecía buscar algo, y pasada la punzada inicial resultaba ya solo extraño, incomodo. Lo jaló hacia sí, tratando de que lo viera, pensando cómo decirle que iba muy rápido, y creyó que funcionó cuando respondió su beso, el primero que él le daba, y retiró su mano, pero no duro mucho, pues lo llevo a sus labios y después de hacer que lo chupará volvió a lo que hacía.

Esta vez no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar un ruidito adolorido, que hizo volver en si al hombre. Le había dolido lo que hizo y no decía nada, le había dolido y solo cerraba los ojos y ladeaba su cara como una víctima de sacrificio. Un sacrificio vano, y estaba seguro, lo sabía, que era por el estúpido de su hermano; egoísta, irresponsable, negándose a ver la realidad por que no se adaptaba a sus deseos, solapado por el resto de su familia.

Si no afectará a nadie no tendría que objetar, pero lo que estaba pasando le daba la razón…

Retiró la mano y acarició el contorno de la cara del chico, como pidiéndole perdón. Después, procedió a compensarlo.

Labios que se deslizaban por el centro de su cuerpo hasta su muy bajo vientre, dedos que lo tocaban como nadie había hecho, haciéndolo sentir más que cuando se había masturbado solo, humedad y calidez cuando lo llevo dentro de su boca y comenzó a lamer, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas, que intentara cerrarlas, por lo que él terminó por subirlas a sus hombros.

Lo que se sentía no se igualaba a nada que le hubiera pasado antes, y cuando cerró los ojos no pudo evitar fantasear que era como cuando lo soñaba, que quien estaba entre sus piernas tenía el cabello negro y un rostro más afilado, más conocido… pero no era más que un sueño y despertó de él cuando sintió la saliva correr hacia abajo, humedeciendo entre sus nalgas, esa lengua talentosa de un modo que mentiría si negara haberlo imaginado lamiendo entre sus muslos mientras su mano se movía rápida, precisa, apretando justo lo necesario…

Era Dojun quien lo hacía, no él, y estaba bien que fuera así… lo disfrutaba más de lo que querría admitirlo, de lo que había pensado. Cuando su dedo volvió a sobar sobre su agujerito trató de relajarse y lo miró, casi oculto por sus muslos, solo su cabello claro visible, su rostro perdido en ese lugar tan vergonzoso, pegado a su piel, los lentes olvidados sobre la mesita de noche.

Le gustaba mucho, se sentía seguro a su lado, y aun cuando se estaba portando como un descarado, él no había dejado de ser un caballero… si solo pudiera ser lo que él necesitaba…

Dojun notó su cambio, como su cuerpo dejaba de estar tan tenso, como le permitía tocarlo, volver a prepararlo mientras le daba placer, procurándole una buena experiencia. Se había preguntado hasta donde podría llegar, porque le parecía obvio que Hesso en realidad no quería hacerlo aunque lo aceptará, pero ahora era diferente.

Se corrió en su boca y se apartó un poco para tener espacio, separándole las nalgas con las manos para dejar correr el semen dentro y usarlo como lubricante, ayudándose con los dedos, abriendo su estrecho agujerito e impregnándolo con ellos, un par, que lo hacían gemir y revolverse sobre la cama, que en un primer momento le robaron una queja.

Se incorporó aun estando entre sus piernas, y sin retirar los dedos se lo preguntó.

-¿Eres virgen?

Hesso lo miró sin poder responder de inmediato, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Sí.

-¿Aun así quieres hacer esto?

Que era eso quedaba claro porque sus dedos seguían dentro y él los movió un poco al preguntarle, mirándolo de un modo que no podía descifrar.

-S-sí…

"¿Aun si no te diera el dinero que quieres?", quería preguntar la parte irracional de su mente, pero la dominó.

-…sigue…

No querría que fuera de otro modo. Lo que él hacía, tenerlo así… quien sabe sí podría repetirlo, y no quería arrepentirse por el resto de su vida. Se estiró para besarlo y Dojun le respondió, pasándole de nuevo un brazo tras la espalda, guiando su pene a buen puerto mientras lo sentía estremecerse, lo oía gemir quedo en su oído.

Al fin lo había logrado, había ganado.

Aferrándose a él, Hesso soportó los primeros momentos. Dolía, no demasiado, pero lo hacía, y se preguntaba qué tan dentro suyo era que podía entrar. Lo estaba abriendo como a mantequilla cuchillo caliente, sentía la presión, sentía tan caliente… era tan íntimo… Dojun tan cerca, sus cuerpos en contacto, abrazándose, mirándolo así…

Cerró los ojos y se preguntó cómo había llegado a pensar que podría hacer eso con alguien a quien no quisiera, y como creyó que podría hacerlo con él y después volver a ir detrás de Dojin… era horrible sin importar como lo pensara, su hermano menor, y además, otro hombre… pensar en hacerlo con alguien más le daba horror, y, consideró, abrazándose a la ancha espalda del hombre, perder la oportunidad de que eso pudiera haber pasado con Dojin no le dolía… incluso lo aliviaba en cierto modo.

Si aceptaba eso que por tanto tiempo se negó, lo que sentía por él no era amor, era una ilusión que se había formado solo, dejando crecer sin control su admiración, el apego que sentía por él, que había sido bueno… le estaba agradecido, lo quería, sabía que le gustaba… pero nada más.

Era Dojun quien le inspiraba algo más profundo, en quien había comenzado a pensar desde hacía un tiempo, pero temiendo sus propios sentimientos, que lo que él había creído amor tanto tiempo no lo fuera, lo evitaba, más buscaba a Dojin… eso y el miedo de ser una carga para él.

Dojin era el hijo menor, no tenía responsabilidades por que sus hermanos las habían tomado todas, y por fortuna Dojun era el segundo hijo, el tercero en la sucesión del conglomerado, porque si no nunca se habría atrevido a acercarse a él, a pedirle de su tiempo para algo que no afectara a su familia…

-Hesso…-no quería que se distrajera.

Era molesto no poder llamar su atención con sus feromonas, y él parecía absorto, con sus ojos fijos en algo que él no podía ver, su boquita entreabierta, sus manos apretando sus hombros y no abrazándolo… No podía evitar estar celoso. Si estaba pensando en algo más quería que se detuviera. En algo o en alguien. Se había confiado cuando comenzó a cooperar, cuando lo descubrió mirándolo en algunos momentos, y cuando quiso besarlo y dejó de ser una víctima

Se había arriesgado aceptando ese trato absurdo que propuso, pero después de oírlo, creyó que al menos una parte de él sabía que no era ese tipo de persona, que si no le correspondiera de algún modo no se habría ofrecido ni habría intentado asegurarse un sí como respuesta haciendo lo que hizo.

Si era cierto no lo dejaría escapar de nuevo. Si aún dudaba, se valdría del trato que él mismo propuso para acercarlo a él. Pero lo más importante, ahora, era que siguiera entregándosele, en verdad entregándose. Que se olvidará por unos minutos de los demás.

-Dojun…

El modo en que lo miro valía la pena. Valía lo que había ido a pedir, valía mucho más…

Al fin, mirándose en sus ojos, Hesso pudo dejar atrás todo lo que había elegido tomar como carga, olvidarse de ello y aceptar lo que se le ofrecía, lo que estaba en su mano tomar.

Dojun lo quería, podía verlo, y él sentía lo mismo. No se atrevía a decirlo, ni lo haría sin planearlo bien antes, pero podía disfrutarlo, dejar que él también lo hiciera. Lio sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, se abrazó a él confiado de no estorbarlo, pues lo sostenía casi por completo, besó su hombro para dejarlo respirar, jadeando el mismo por lo que le hacía, la velocidad que tomaba, la fuerza con que lo hacía suyo… casi era demasiado, y cuando se corrió, lo sintió seguir moviéndose dentro suyo, chapoteando con un ruido obsceno que le hacía arder la cara y escurrir fuera el semen, logrando que su propio cuerpo se estremeciera, experimentará que no había imaginado en realidad sentir nunca.

Después, él se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó, haciéndolo apoyarse en su pecho, lo besó de nuevo, y cuando se movió, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora, si lo que creyó había sido correcto, él lo detuvo.

-Quedate aquí.

No necesitaban decirse más, al menos ese día. Ambos sabían que necesitaba tiempo. Hesso.

Después de asentir, de responder un último beso, Hesso se apoyó el pecho de Dojun y respiró aliviado.

Al fin lo había entendido. Dijun no era lo que había intentado a creer. Él era su amigo, alguien muy importante en su vida, pero nada más. Y por eso seguiría con su plan. Para que fueran felices, él y Byul, Hyesung debía irse.

Pero, pensó mirando al hombre que lo abrazaba, dormitando a su lado, ahora todo sería mejor, pues incluso pudo conseguir su propia felicidad, independiente a la suya.

Visto de cualquier modo, había sido un buen trato.


End file.
